


Supergirl

by sunshineffervescence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers Character Study, Other, my favorite girl, protect her at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineffervescence/pseuds/sunshineffervescence
Summary: Kara's thoughts while flying through her city at night.





	Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little blurb I wrote for my creative writing class, which is why no one's mentioned by name--gotta preserve the illusion that this isn't just glorified fanfic ;)

She was currently in her favorite place. Wind whistled through her ears, streaming through her long, wavy blonde hair and billowing her cape out behind her as she traveled across her city, 6,000 feet above everyone else. 

She could shoot through the air faster than a bullet if she so chose, but she preferred to fly at a more leisurely pace when it was for her own pleasure and not to save lives. She gazed absently down at the thousands of twinkling lights down below, admiring the quietly dazzling beauty of the nighttime cityscape. 

How different it was from the scenery of her home planet. She had loved the vibrant red soil that cast everything in a maroon-tinted hue. Earth was much greener, but she also loved that about her adoptive planet. Green was the color of renewal and rebirth, the color of hope after a long, dreary winter. Symbolic of her second chance at life here.

On these late-night flights, her thoughts always inevitably drifted toward her childhood home. Her birth family. The world she had lost. She closed her eyes and flashes of the nightmare she had had the night before suddenly came back to her in jarred clips. 

Her parents, eyes wide and frantic, trying to hug her goodbye and shove her into the pod in which she was to escape from their exploding planet simultaneously. The resounding boom and ensuing screams that, when turning around, she discovered were from the fireball that had reduced her parents to burning masses collapsed on the ground.

That part hadn’t actually happened. The pod had, mercifully, shot her away from her burning planet while her parents were still fully intact. Thank Rao.

Her mind skipped forward to her arrival on this planet, years later. Earth’s yellow sun had granted her powers, superspeed and heat vision and freeze breath, that she wasn’t used to and hadn’t known what to do with. Couple that with the fact that she was on a completely foreign planet surrounded by people who followed foreign customs and, well, her adjustment went about as well as one might expect it to. 

Meaning that it was pretty much a complete disaster.

Those first few months had been…unspeakably hard. She had to learn how to control and conceal her powers, and the fact that she was so often nervous and anxious in her new surroundings made everything ten times harder. 

Her adoptive family had to replace a large portion of their kitchen supplies because of all the times she forgot her new strength and cracked plates or bent silverware beyond repair. There were scorch marks on half the walls in their house bearing witness to the occasions when she inadvertently unleashed her heat vision in agitation. 

She had cried herself to sleep almost every other night during her first few weeks, feeling so incredibly out of place. She didn’t even know how she would have survived if it weren’t for the unending kindness and generosity of the people that had taken her in.

Whenever her accidental destructive tendencies manifested yet again, they only smiled and told her not to worry about it, that they believed in her ability to someday succeed in controlling her powers. When she quietly sniffled at night, her new sister would silently climb out of her own bed and into hers, wrapping her arms around her as a silent show of support and strength. 

And now, ten years later, she had become fully accustomed to this planet and her powers that had once unnerved and terrified her. Those harrowing events in her past sometimes seemed like just a distant nightmare.

Almost everyone in her life now saw her as the happy, bubbly girl. That wasn’t entirely inaccurate; she did feel like she had those qualities.

She just wished sometimes that she could truly explain her past to her friends. How it felt to look out the window of her pod and see the only home she had ever known engulfed in flames. How it felt like she could do nothing right and she would never be normal again during her first few weeks on Earth. She felt like everyone would understand her better if they knew the depth of what she had lost and how far she had come. 

But for now, she glanced back down at her city, at the tiny buildings surrounding tiny cars zooming along tiny roads. The city she was so honored to protect. 

Up here, drifting across the sky, she felt completely at peace. And right now…that was enough.


End file.
